Teleconferencing and web-conferencing, which may employ video, audio, and/or data are gaining in popularity. However, many meeting participants miss meetings for various reasons. For example, a participant may be distracted or mistaken about the meeting start time. A participant may also miss a meeting because they forgot to bring their laptop or other computing device with the meeting information, forgot the dial in number and/or forgot the meeting number or passcode. These problems can occur when a participant is away from their computer or does not pay attention to a meeting reminder.